A New Generation
by DarkHorcruxGirl1997
Summary: Audrey and Charlotte's kids have almost all grown up and the torch has been passed down to the one and only Charlotte Fitzwilliam. Mysterious going ons around her prompt her to take matters into her own hand uncover shocking secrets, dioscovering herself along the way. (I'm now good at summaries)


T.L.O.M: A New Generation

A.N: This is my first try at a Laws of Magic fanfic. It'll follow the adventures of Aubrey and Caroline's children, along with George and Sophie's and a whole bunch of others. I don't own this incredible series or its characters; they belong to Michael Pryor.

The room was dim; lit only by the movie projector which played on the screen one of the many, _many_ variations of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. It was only by the stroke of luck that this particular version was quite noisy, or else everyone in the room would have heard the gentle snoring of one Lucile Doyle at the back of the classroom.

One such person heard it, being accustomed to the saw like noise, and was trying her best to wake up her friend in the most discreet way possible. Charlotte Fitzwilliam glowered at her friend and the multitude of paper balls that surrounded the girl, not one of them having been able to achieve the affect of causing her to leave her slumber. She cleared a strand of her hair out of her face irritably, huffing. She took a rubber band from out of her hair, causing her plait to become slightly unraveled, and took careful aim before popping it at her.

It hit Lucile squarely on the bridge of her freckled nose. She wrinkled it cutely, mumbled out something that vaguely sounded like Lutetian, and waved her hand in front of her nose in a terrible show of her reflexes but that was as much of a reaction that Charlotte could seem to wrestle out of her. Charlotte sighed, glancing at the screen. The movie was nearly over it seemed; Romeo was saying his tearful goodbyes to the comatose Juliet amid a backdrop of explosions. This would be Lucile's 5th time falling asleep in Mr. Killen's class. He had warned her the last time that if she fell asleep again, she would be put out indefinitely. Charlotte had seen her grade in this class and to be blunt, she could simply not afford that punishment

Charlotte huffed, thinking. Her normally bright blue eyes dimmed and narrowed in concentration and wisps of her auburn hair framed her face, but this time she did not pause to brush them away. Normal means obviously weren't going to work, but maybe a bit of magic would…

Charlotte shifted through all the spells that she knew, and choose a simple one. She whispered it, and all the paper balls that had collected on the desk unfolded themselves, before folding themselves into little origami shapes that viciously attacked Lucile's face. One of them, a tiny swan, had the misfortune of brushing against Lucile's nose. She wrinkled it once, twice, three times, before sneezing so powerfully that she bolted upright and blew the figures away. Charlotte did a quick survey of the room and saw that everyone was riveted on the movie as the heartbroken heroine Juliet gunned down everyone that had entered her chamber. Charlotte rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her friend, glad that her spell had worked. Lucile's head rocked back and forth a few times and her heart sank as Lucile's head hit the desk with a resounding thud, a snore freeing itself from her.

A near growl erupted from Charlotte's throat. This was beginning to be difficult. Charlotte turned her attention to her desk, flipping through her notebook. The slight breeze that came from it ruffled her long eyelashes and hair. Inspiration hit her like a blow to the stomach. Why hadn't she thought of it before!

"The Law of Intensification…" She muttered. The breeze that came from the notebook could be channeled and intensified to hit Lucile, and, with a bit of luck, awaken her. Charlotte glanced at the screen one last time and upturned her nose at it. The producer of the film had apparently wanted to put a Greek mythos spin on the tale, for Juliet was descending into the very depths of Tartarus to get her love ones soul back. It was ridiculous to be honest but it kept the classroom distracted and that was all that mattered.

Charlotte pulled her braid from over her shoulder and let one hand fall onto her lap. Absentmindedly she began to tap her fingers on her thigh to the cadence of a school band song while she turned her notebook until it was in a landscape like proportions in her view. The skinnier side was facing in Lucile's general direction. Of course she would have to make the duration of the spell short as well as the distance long since there were quite a few desks between her and Ms. Sleeping Beauty. She didn't necessarily want to blow half the class away, so the actual _intensity_ of the breeze had to be monitored. She kept all these things in mind as she gathered the variables together in her mind. Her other hand kept drumming up a breeze with the notebook, keeping in time to the tapping.

When she had everything that she needed, she began to chant in Latin. Everything came easily enough; the words were slipping out of her mouth like water through a sieve. With a tiny flourish of her signature, the spell was done. It took a few flaps from the notebook, but soon the spell took over. A thin channel of air blasted from the notebook. It blew a few papers from off of the desks and a few disgruntled students shot her nasty glares, but she simply ignored them. In a moment the blast of air hit Lucile dead in her face, knocking her glasses askew and ruffling her hair. Charlotte held her breath, hopping that the rapid flickering behind her eyelids and her muttered volatile expletives (If Charlotte's Lutetian were up to par) were signs of her friend coming around, but let it out in a tiny, shrill scream of frustration when that was all that she got. It was simply impossible to wake up Lucile and Charlotte banged her head on her desk in utter frustration.

A classmate that had been sitting near Lucile had been watching this whole amusing affair and sent a sympathetic glance towards Charlotte who was currently resting her head on her desk and straining her eyes to gaze heavenward. She leaned over and simply tapped Lucile on her shoulder. She jerked upward, looking around, seemingly not noticing how her feathered blond hair was squashed on the left side of her head and her glasses were halfway off her face. "Have I missed something?" She asked furtively, her light brown eyes sparkling with worry. Charlotte had seen the events occur out of her peripheral vision and turned her gob smacked face towards her benefactor, who gave a sheepish shrug, quirking her lips up in a smile before turning back to the movie, where the small, almost impossible to read cursive font credits were just beginning to roll on the screen.

_Sometimes the simplest approach is the best._ Charlotte thought. She shook her head to reassure her friend and she sighed, smiling. The lights were turned on suddenly and everyone squinted, then hissed collectively as the shades rolled up unexpectedly, causing bright sunlight to infiltrate the room and blind them all. Mr. Killen seemed unaffected by these rapid changes in atmosphere, and the short, pear shaped man cleared his throat. Immediately everyone in the room stopped their theatrics and straightened up in their seats. A rapid twitching of Mr. Killen's significantly grey whiskered face sent the class on edge, waiting. Whenever that happened he was thinking, and Mr. Killen thinking was not good. The man had a wild imagination and usually assigned projects that often combined two or more subjects together that could leave the entire student body in his class exhausted. His projects were often demanding of them, as though they were already in University. Charlotte could remember a time when they were studying the ancient Roman Coliseum and suddenly had to consult Ms. Loughton, the Architecture teacher who taught in the east wing of Stonelea. They had to construct a fully functioning scale model of the Roman Coliseum. It had drained every last student of whatever money that they possessed and caused quite a few hospital visits, and to add insult to injury almost everyone had gotten low grades with Mr. Killen stating that none of their models were 'authentic enough'.

He harrumphed, pacing around the front of the classroom. The tension in the room was almost a tangible thing, gripping onto the hearts of every student and making their palms sweat.

"I want you all…" He began, still pacing. His Holmland accent was barely there, living out most of his life in Albion. "To make a play…." If being able to sigh without moving a muscle or making a sound was an actual thing, all of the youth in that classroom had just become masters in it. The trailing at the end hadn't let everyone truly relax, but a play didn't sound _too _hard. "….using your own plot and props. It must be a play that Shakespeare would be proud of!" A proud thump to the chest with a beefy hand made everyone fidget. "Using classical language only. Then, I want you to write me a paper in excruciating detail, telling me the theme, the moral, so on and so forth. It is due in three weeks time." He finished, stopping in front of the classroom. He spread his arms wide and gave each and every student a chilling glance. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" Came the reverberating response and Mr. Killen looked pleased, clamping his arms behind his back. "Excellent." The afternoon bell rang and everyone hopped up from their seats, clearing out in a hurried but ordered fashion. Charlotte had to wait behind as Lucile straightened herself out; using the rubber band that Charlotte had popped at her to tie up her hair. She straightened her glasses and book bag. The two were off as the bell was still echoing in the hallways.

"Ah, just in time for lunch." Lucile said happily as they drifted down the hall.

"The only thing you love more than sleep." Charlotte muttered, which earned her a nudge in her ribs. She snickered just as the two made there way to the cafeteria. Lucile went first, grabbing the first class serving of pizza, with Charlotte trailing after her. The two found their seats and relaxed.

"So what exactly were you dreaming of?" Charlotte questioned as she took a bite of her cheese pizza.

"It was a trip to Lutetia that my mother took me on once, when I was small and was just starting to learn the language." A wistful look came into her eyes as she plucked a mouthful of grapes into her mouth from her fruit salad. Charlotte nodded.

"That explains all the cursing…"

"I was cursing?"

"I was just as surprised as you are. It was all in Lutetian though."

"Ah. That's good. It wouldn't do for Mr. Killen to hear me. He already hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Lucy. He just pushes you the most because you have the potential to pass his class instead of hanging onto the fringes of success." _Like a leech_. Charlotte thought, but gave it a violent shove from her conscious. There was nothing she hated more than wasted talent or slackers. It was one thing that vexed her greatly about Lucile, but her friend simply brushed this all off. If she thought that she could get through life by sucking off from the success of others, she was sorely mistaken.

"I swear Phantom he does….but when you're right you're right." Lucile said her tone grudging. The use of Charlotte's nicknamed help to quell some of the sudden anger that had built up inside her and she nodded, finishing off her pizza. She eyed the chocolate éclair that lied on her plate, wondering if she should devour it now or wait. She opted for 'devour like a starving wolf' option and reached out for it. Her fingers had just barely brushed against the scrumptiously flakey outing of the éclair when it was snatched off of her plate.

Charlotte stiffened, anger once again boiling through her. Her brain had not yet reacted to the situation, still trying to process how it had been _there_ on her plate and then simply gone. _Chocolate…gone...chocolate gone…get…back…_Her thought process, remarkably primitive now, managed. Charlotte shot up like a rocket, turning her steely eye gaze to the thief, who stared right back at her with the most audacious smirk on her face.

"Give me back my éclair, Robinson." She demanded. Her voice was soft, but commanding. Jacob Robinson eyed her up and down, taking in the way she wore the navy blue pin suit that was the school's uniform, for girls of course, and scoffed.

"What're you gonna do about it, Fitzwilliam?" He asked, still with that most audacious smirk on his face. Charlotte's hands tightened into fists and she breathed out through her nose. Lucile eyed the two back and forth as though she were watching an intense tennis match, gauging her friends' reaction and seeing if any physical violence would be involved.

Charlotte was not above fighting, because this was an éclair, and more importantly than that, it was a _chocolate_ éclair. Charlotte absolutely adored chocolate, almost more than she adored her magic, and she hadn't had any variation of it since her birthday, which was 3 months ago.

So it was only after much bickering and-as much as Charlotte was loathe admitting it-a small amount of begging that she took off her jacket, showing a short sleeved white blouse and adjusted the black tie before stepping over the bench and making her way over to Robinson, flats clicking across the white tiled floor. All noise in the lunchroom ceased as everyone turned their attention to these two individuals. Robinson stared down at her as he towered over her by at least half a foot, spiky black hair covering a little bit of his dazzling green eyes. He was slim but no doubt strong, yet Charlotte was not scared. Her mother had trained her well in the arts of fighting, and with confidence Charlotte reached out quickly and tried to snatch the éclair that dangled precariously from Jacob's right hand. He simply extended his arm upwards and it was with great embarrassment that she had to try and hop on her tip-toes to retrieve it.

She growled, seeing that way was not going well and tried a different tactic which consisted of hitting him in the chest. He buckled a bit from her strong blows, lowering his arm but not enough for her to reach it. She was surprised that he wasn't fighting back, and she took a moment to look at him. He was still smirking, which angered her more. He thought that this was just a game. She switched up again, kicking him in the shin. He yowled, and relinquished the treat. Anticipating this Charlotte tilted her head back and opened her mouth, letting the delicacy fall in.

"You're a pig, Fitzwilliam." He muttered, rubbing his bruised parts. Charlotte shrugged.

"Chocolate is life." She mumbled, and then returned to her seat, acting as though nothing happened. He simply repeated what he said earlier and limped out of the cafeteria as chatter exploded round her. Lucile shook her head and finished off her grapes.

"I honestly wish you two would kiss and make up." She said. Charlotte almost spit out a pastry and had to stop herself from either chewing on it or spitting on it, the alternative being choking. She did so and did the Heimlich maneuver on herself for a few times, pushing the savory pastry to her cheek before addressing her friend, who had been watching with raised eyebrows.

"Make up what? And why would I kiss that arrogant jackass?" Charlotte demanded.

Lucile shrugged. "I don't know the first one; it just seemed like the most appropriate phrase annnnndddd…" She held up a finger and Charlotte scoffed quietly. "He's cute and there's just so much sexual tension between you all…" This time Charlotte did swallow her pastry and mourned at the missed moments of savoring it, shooting her a glare. "As. If." Lucile shrugged again. Charlotte finished the rest of her lunch, stowing the orange that was on her plate for a later time. She looked around, seeing that everyone was packing up early and simply waiting for the bell to ring. Charlotte also saw Lucile take out her cherished clarinet, playing a few notes. It was funny, the way her friend tried to be discreet by hiding it underneath her book bag and blowing as little as air through the horn as possible. Of course everyone heard it because Lucile chose the worst possible moment to play it; that odd moment where suddenly chatter just stops.

As one everyone turned their heads at Lucile. She sweat dropped and put her clarinet away, frowning a bit. "The one time _I_ want to play it and no one likes it….those were perfect…."

"Smooth move, Rider." Charlotte said snidely. Lucile flipped the bird just as the bell rang and everyone sprung up, taking their leave.

"See you after school?" Lucile asked as they walked down the hallway.

"That's a rhetorical question." Charlotte managed before splitting at the intersection and heading for Theater. Lucile went the opposite way, heading for Music.

After that, the day passed quickly.

"To Maidstone, ma'am?"

"Yes, Rowel."

"Right away then."

The trip to Maidstone was a pleasant, if not quick, one. Rowel, the driver in the family among other things, had surprised Charlotte and Lucile with the open carriage. The girls clambered in and viewed the traffic. The leaves were just starting to turn brown around the edges as autumn was approaching.

The girls were let out in front of Charlotte's house and then Rowel was off to a new place. They both entered inside, heading to her room. Light blue walls and grey carpet acted as a sort of sanctuary to Charlotte and she collapsed on her bed, sighing.

"When is lunch?" Lucile questioned. She plopped down on the bean bag chair that was situated underneath the window and stared outside, tracing patterns on the glass.

"Lucy, dear, we _just_ ate!" Charlotte said.

"We ate two hours ago!"

"Ugh…" Charlotte exclaimed. She took off her book bag and rifled through it, taking out her orange and lobbing it at her, who caught it happily in one hand. She immediately set to work peeling it.

"Char?" Georgia asked. Charlotte's sister stood in the doorway holding her teddy bear. She must have just woken up from a nap for she was still clad in her red pajamas but she looked as active as ever. Her long black hair was constructed into a single plait like her sister. Dark brown eyes watched as her sister stood up, coming over to her and picking her up.

"What is it, Gem?" Charlotte questioned, tickling her sister in her arms. The little girl squealed, wriggling around.

"Mama wants to see you. In her office" She said. Charlotte nodded, placing Georgia down. She patted the girls head and pushed her gently out of the room.

"Tell her be there in a minute." Charlotte said before closing the door. The scampering of feet fading from the door told her that Georgia was doing as she was told. Charlotte went over to her dresser and took out plain, comfy clothes. She undressed, not feeling abashed that she was changing in front on Lucile. The girls were on the same soccer team and had seen each other partially naked before, so it wasn't an issue.

"Do you know what your mom wants?" Lucile asked. Charlotte shook her head, stepping into her maroon sweatpants and white shirt. She unraveled her plait and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No idea. But I'm about to find out." She said, leaving the room. She massaged her scalp on her way to her mothers study. Charlotte knocked on the door once she got there even though it was partially open.

"Come in." Charlotte entered. As always, she was impressed and slightly intimidated by the cleanliness that dominated the office and as such held her breath. Everything was a dark red and waxed until the furniture acted like mirrors. It was a small but impeccable room. There was a single table that was quite long and stretched across the room. Her mother sat on the other side, reading a book. Charlotte let out her breath slowly. It didn't seem like such an important meeting. The chair still seemed like an electrical one as Charlotte sat down in it though. The chair creaked and Caroline looked up, looking at her daughter who was sitting straight up, hands laced in front of her. She smiled, closing her book.

"Mother," Charlotte began tentatively, "Why did you call me in here?" It seemed as though her mother wasn't in any particular rush to talk to her, which worried her. Caroline frowned, slowly shaking her head.

"I didn't call you in here." She said. She tilted her head to the side, and a strand of hair fell into her eyes. Caroline brushed it away absently. Charlotte watched these movements, fascinated. Like her father, Charlotte was absolutely captivated with her mother. Even the simplest movement, such as that one, was done with such grace that Charlotte was envious of.

"Oh…Gem's done it again." Charlotte muttered.

"She's up from her nap?" Caroline asked. Charlotte nodded.

"Little rascal, isn't she?" Caroline asked. Her daughter nodded again, unlacing her fingers from their stiff positions and running them through her hair again. Charlotte had no need for such motions; her hair was in a single ponytail and she sat relaxed in her chair.

'Well….I suppose I'll get going now..." Charlotte said slowly, standing up. Caroline watched her daughter get up and pursed her lips, standing up as well. Charlotte was already out of the door when her mother bounded after her.

"Would you like to do some gardening Charlotte?" Asked Caroline. Charlotte whirled around.

"…Not particularly. I have some homework to start on and I want to get it done by Sunday." Charlotte started. Caroline nodded.

"Tell Lucile that I said hello." She called before returning to her study. Charlotte paused briefly in her walking, but then realized that Lucile was over there everyday so it was common knowledge that she was most likely in her house. She returned to her room where Lucile was currently popping rubber bands around her room. A multitude of the bands littered Charlotte's bed and she swiped them off before sitting down.

"What did your mom want?"

"She didn't want me. It was a prank."

"Ah."

"Mother said hello, by the way." Lucile stood up, going into the hallway,

"HELLO MRS. FITZWILLIAM!" She yelled out. Her voice echoed through the hallway and possible the whole house and she reentered the room to be greeted by Charlotte's astounded look.

"Was that necessary?"

"I wanted to say hello and you know I don't know where her study is." Lucile answered. Charlotte pointed to the telephone that hung forlorn by the door, to Lucile's left. She shrugged, reclaiming her spot on the bean bag chair.

"Start on your homework?" Charlotte said. She yawned, rummaging through her book bag. She pulled out a pencil and a sheet of paper as well as her Arithmetic book, flipping to her assigned pages.

"Phantom, its _Friday_. Homework is officially overrated for the time being."

"Getting good grades and learning isn't overrated, Rider." Charlotte said. She gnawed on the end of her pencil, drumming up a tune with her foot. She yawned again, breaking her concentration.

"Tired?"

"Obviously…I'll be fine." She murmured as she scribbled down an answer. She was already halfway through her assignment.

"Sleep."

"No thank you."

"…..And that just put the nail in the coffin that is my boredom. I'll be around, exploring. Holler if you need something." Lucile said. She left, but Charlotte barely heard her. She finished the last of her problems. Then she put up her Arithmetic book and lay back in her bed.

She still had to start on Classical History homework and her Language homework….as well Biology and Literature…..and don't even get her started on her essay…..Charlotte curled up on her side, sighing. She was tired…..she couldn't think about all that now…not when slumber was gently taking her into its arms and promising her sweet dreams….not now…..

She didn't notice when she actually went to sleep.

A.N: Well, here's the first the chapter. Tell me if you liked it, hated it; think it needed improvement. (I would appreciate it if you explained why though) Please read and leave a review.


End file.
